Lonely Moon
by Aeline
Summary: TRADUCTION DE ELEVENTY7. Plus d'une décennie après la Bataille Finale, Harry retourne à Poudlard, comme professeur. C'est là qu'il découvre un élève au visage familier mais, au passé plus qu'inattendu.  HPDM ne prend pas compte de l'épilogue du 7.


**Auteur**: eleventy7

**Titre**: Lonely Moon

**Traductrice**: Aeline (moi !)

**Rating**: T

**Paring**: Harry/Ginny Harry/Draco

**Warning**: Cette va, à un moment donné, contenir un slash ! Alors si vous en êtes totalement dégoutés… passez votre chemin. **Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR. L'histoire appartient à eleventy7, quant à moi, je ne fais que vous en faire profiter en traduisant son merveilleux travail !

**Petite note de la traductrice**: Lonely Moon est une fic assez populaire dans le monde anglo… Alors j'ai décidé de vous en faire profiter ! C'est ma pemière traduction de fic longue ! Yahooo !

Je ne sais pas encore à quelle fréquence je vais publier… mais je peux vous assurer qu'il y a 27 chapitre, assez longs… Alors profitez du moment et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite trace de votre passage..

Merci à Isotope, ma faaaaabuleuse Béta !

* * *

C'était son premier jour d'école.

En tant que professeur.

Il avait longuement débattu avec McGonagall. Trop jeune. Inexpérimenté. Aucune qualification. Il ne pensait pas être bon pour l'enseignement.

Néanmoins… McGonagall avait dit « néanmoins ».

Il ne pouvait pas argumenter lorsque le fameux « néanmoins » était en jeu. C'était ridicule. Finalement, c'était Hermione qui l'avait convaincu.

« Écoute, avait-elle dit, tu aimes la défense contre les forces du Mal. Les étudiants penseront que tu es "cool". Tu sais, le truc du héros et tout ça… Ça pourrait bien te servir. Tu as déjà enseigné, rappelle-toi l'Armée de Dumbledore ! C'est toi qui décides, mais tu le sais très bien : c'est ça ou tu vas rester assis chez toi à lire toutes ces lettres de fans, que tu reçois tous les jours... »

Harry avait sérieusement envisagé de simplement retourner à son ancien emploi d'Auror.

Après onze ans de travail acharné, il pouvait dire qu'il était fier. Mais, il en avait assez de tout cela maintenant. Assez de lutter contre des ennemis, souvent invisibles, assez des duels, des cicatrices et des stratégies compliquées. Après que Harry eut capturé le dernier Mangemort en cavale, il avait décidé de démissionner et de vivre une vie plus calme. Il voulait un travail pratique, un emploi interactif, pas un travail ennuyeux dans les bureaux du Ministère. Mais il n'avait pas pour autant quitté sa carrière d'Auror pour quelque chose d'encore plus dangereux. Et Hermione, comme si elle avait lu dans son l'esprit, avait souri largement.

« C'est parfait, Harry. C'est une occasion en or. Tu vas pouvoir mettre en pratique de nouveaux sorts, les enseigner aux autres et aider des enfants. Tu es patient et réfléchi. C'est parfait ! »

- J'ai vingt-neuf ans. Je serai le plus jeune là-bas. Je me sentirai stupide.»

C'était le seul argument qu'il avait trouvé.

« Non, tu ne le seras pas ! dit sèchement Hermione. Et puis, de toute façon, Neville n'enseigne-t-il pas la Botanique, depuis quelques années ? Il a exactement le même âge que toi.

- Mais…

- Pas d'excuses. Pas de "mais…"

- Je viens de…

- Tu vas adorer. »

Harry avait gémi et s'était enfoncé un peu plus dans le canapé de son salon.

« Tu as déjà pris la décision pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, avait dit Hermione. Ce sera amusant. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as besoin d'un bon…

- Changement ?

- ... dans ta vie, avait terminé Hermione plus que convaincue. Rencontrer des gens, ce genre de choses. Qui sait, tu pourrais même rencontrer quelqu'un.

- N'en fais pas une affaire personnelle ! » avait cinglé Harry.

Depuis qu'il avait rompu avec Ginny, Hermione n'avait cessé d'essayer de les ramener ensemble à nouveau. Quand Harry avait finalement exprimé son mécontentement, Hermione avait changé de tactique, en essayant de lui présenter d'autres candidates. Il aurait bien voulu savoir qui Hermione pensait qu'il allait rencontrer à Poudlard… McGonagall ? Neville ?

Il se secoua, essayant de chasser la voix d'Hermione de sa tête.

« ...Écoute, je dis juste que tu cherches du travail, alors, tu pourrais au moins l'envisager ? »

Harry soupira. Il avait levé les yeux au ciel et s'était rendu.

« Si j'accepte, tu dois me promettre de ne plus jamais tenter de trouver quelqu'un pour moi.

- D'accord, avait répondu Hermione en souriant. Plus de rendez-vous arrangés.

- C'est bon, avait dit Harry, défaitiste. Je vais le prendre. »

Il avait transplanné à Pré-Au-Lard, où l'attendait la Directrice McGonagall.

« Professeur, dit-il.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Minerva, Potter. » dit-elle, s'appuyant légèrement sur sa canne. Elle lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

« Oui, Professeur. » répondit-il, sachant très bien qu'il n'oserait jamais l'appeler ainsi. Les vieilles habitudes demeurent longtemps.

« Par ici. » dit McGonagall, réalisant rapidement que Harry n'avait pas besoin de conseils : il connaissait le chemin de Poudlard par cœur. « Veuillez pardonner ma lenteur, ajouta-t-elle. L'âge rend grâce à l'esprit, mais n'apporte que des inconvénients au corps, croyez-moi. ».

- Vous n'êtes pas si vieille. » dit Harry poliment.

McGonagall haussa un sourcil et poursuivit sa route en boitant. Ils s'approchèrent de Poudlard sans rien ajouter, aucun bruit ne venait troubler la quiétude de cette belle journée d'été. Arrivés devant le grand portail, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants. Harry profita du moment pour laisser son regard vagabonder autour de lui. Il était heureux de revenir.

Tandis qu'il regardait le majestueux château de pierre, des souvenirs refirent surface au plus profond de lui-même. Il tenta de les repousser violemment. En vain.

Il était là au pied du lac, il avait perdu tout espoir. Il était dans cette forêt où il avait affronté Voldemort. Il était là où le rire de ses camarades résonnait encore. Le rire de ses camarades disparus.

Après quelques minutes, il réalisa que McGonagall tentait d'attirer son attention pour le tirer de sa rêverie macabre. Il se tourna vers elle et lui offrit un sourire vague.

« Tout est comme avant, murmura-t-il.

- Oui. Bien que les murailles aient été rafistolées après la Bataille, ce vieux rocher a gardé toute son authenticité, déclara McGonagall fièrement.

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé revenir ici un jour. » dit Harry nerveusement.

De là où il était, il pouvait apercevoir une section de la Forêt Interdite qui avait été brûlée, carbonisée jusqu'à la dernière branche. C'était là où il avait flotté inerte au-dessus d'un Voldemort triomphant. Ce souvenir lui donna la nausée.

« Ici, il n'y a pas de statue, ni de monument, Potter, dit doucement la directrice, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

- Merci Merlin. » marmonna Harry, songeant à l'horrible fresque le mettant en scène, dans le grand hall d'entrée du Ministère.

À sa grande surprise, McGonagall se mit à rire.

« Par contre, nous avons une enceinte en l'honneur de ceux qui ont succombé au combat, dit-elle. Il y a une petite plaque de marbre blanc où est inscrite la date de la Bataille et leurs noms. »

Elle fit une pause et baissa la tête se souvenant elle aussi de cette douloureuse nuit.

« Allons. Continuons, Potter. »

Ils marchèrent encore quelques secondes et ils arrivèrent bientôt devant les grandes portes. Elles étaient splendides. Elles semblaient avoir été construites contre toute attaque, elles semblaient solides et fortes. Harry ne peut s'empêcher de se rappeler de quoi elles avaient l'air, la dernière fois qu'il les avait franchies : défoncées, brisées, pendant misérablement sur leurs gonds.

Il se sentait comme le gamin qu'il avait été, la première fois qu'il avait traversé ces portes…

« Nerveux, Potter ?, demanda McGonagall gentiment.

- Ouais... Je ne veux pas que les étudiants voient en moi le Survivant, le Grand Harry Potter. » répondit-il sans conviction.

La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était une salle pleine de Colin Crivey levant les yeux vers lui avec crainte.

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, Potter, dit McGonagall, rassurante. Vous allez simplement être qu'un autre professeur pour eux. Si vous vous comportez correctement. »

Se comporter correctement. Harry avait le sentiment qu'il était déjà jugé pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore fait.

Ils entrèrent enfin dans Poudlard, montant lentement les immenses escaliers de pierre. Ils étaient intacts, un peu usés, mais parfaits. Harry se souvenait très bien que c'était la seule partie du château qui n'avait pas été touchée. Les murs criblés de multiples sorts meurtriers, le plancher visqueux et glissant, taché de sang...

« Nous ne devons pas oublier de passé… dit doucement McGonagall. Mais Poudlard a été soigné. Les élèves sont très heureux ici. Certains de nos amis, d'anciens élèves, ont donné leur vie de sorte que ces étudiants puissent avoir un avenir ici. Un digne sacrifice. »

Harry essaya de sourire. Mais une boule d'angoisse lui bloquait la gorge. McGonagall avait raison. Ces lieux sacrés étaient à nouveau remplis de rires.

Ils marchaient dans les couloirs. Tout était calme. C'était le trente août et les étudiants devaient arriver dans deux jours, apportant avec eux leurs regards brillants d'espièglerie et la joie de la jeunesse, mais pour l'instant le château était silencieux et immobile. Il attendait.

« Tout le personnel est là, assura McGonagall. Bien sûr, Grimble et moi restons ici toute l'année pour maintenir l'école.

- Grimble ?

- Herbert Grimble, le concierge.

- Rusard est parti ?

- Il méritait une bonne retraite, dit sèchement McGonagall. Maintenant, voici votre bureau. »

Elle déverrouilla une lourde porte en bois que Harry reconnut tout de suite.

Son cœur fit un bond douloureux lorsqu'il se souvint qu'autrefois, c'était Remus Lupin, le père de son filleul, qui logeait dans cette pièce.

Elle était vide et nue maintenant, les murs de pierre et la fenêtre étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Le seul meuble était un bureau de bois d'acajou, tout autant poussiéreux, qui trônait dans un des coins de la pièce. Harry passa tendrement une main sur le meuble, se souvenant des livres et des documents de son professeur favori, empilés ça et là.

« Je vais dire à Grimble de rétablir les sorts de chauffage pour le plancher, dit McGonagall, sa voix résonnant dans la pièce vide. La pierre devient plutôt froide en hiver. »

Harry se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il regarda le terrain de Quidditch cette vision le fit sourire légèrement.

« Récurvite. », murmura-t-il. La poussière disparut instantanément et la fenêtre devint claire et brillante de propreté. Dans la faible lueur du crépuscule, le jeune homme pouvait déjà apercevoir quelques étoiles dans le ciel. Il s'amusa à créer de petits nuages de vapeur sur la vitre avec son souffle chaud. Il sursauta lorsque la directrice prit la parole à nouveau, certain qu'elle était déjà partie.

« Cette porte mène à votre chambre. » dit-elle en le guidant vers l'ouverture.

Les gonds usés grincèrent légèrement et la porte s'ouvrit lentement pour révéler une pièce bien meublée et bien propre, cette fois. Il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin, une table basse, un fauteuil grisâtre, une armoire de bois avec un grand miroir sur son côté et une grande cheminée de pierre. Une porte, dissimulée dans un coin de la chambre, conduisait à une petite salle de bain.

« Votre salle de classe est au troisième étage dans le couloir sud, c'est la septième porte à gauche. Juste en face du portrait d'Ulric Le Grincheux, ne faites surtout pas attention à lui, dit McGonagall en tirant une petite clé noire de sa poche. Vous feriez mieux de vous installer maintenant, alors qu'il n'y a aucun élève pour vous déranger… »

Elle lui tendit la clé avec un sourire bienveillant. Il la prit lentement, comme s'il avait peur de ce que ce geste pouvait signifier. La directrice se dirigea en boitant vers la sortie, elle se retourna juste avant de disparaître par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me le demander. Le mot de passe de mon bureau est Fizwizbizz. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée, monsieur Potter. »

Harry sourit. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre maintenant, la lune s'était déjà pointée à l'horizon. Cette nuit serait la pleine lune.

Son bureau. C'était une drôle d'affirmation. Il lui était encore impossible de s'imaginer en tant que professeur. Professeur… Un titre qu'il n'avait, sans aucun doute, pas encore gagné !

Il soupira et se mit au travail. Il avait bien du déballage à faire…

Il passa la plupart de la journée suivante à organiser sa chambre et son bureau, il avait presque terminé quand quelqu'un frappa poliment à la porte. Il se précipita pour répondre à son premier visiteur officiel.

« Ah, Potter. Vous avez été très occupé, à ce que je vois. » dit McGonagall en évaluant les progrès qu'il avait fait dans la décoration du lieu.

Il avait en effet bien travaillé, cette journée là. Les étagères postées le long des mûrs étaient remplies de nombreux livres qu'il avait acquis au fil des ans. Sur les mûrs, trônait une véritable collection de reliques : des affiches, des coupures de journaux, des photos, tout était encadré et conservé soigneusement. Ces souvenirs avaient tous un lien quelconque avec la Deuxième Guerre, on pouvait y lire des titres tels que :

« Alastor Fol'Oeil Maugrey, honoré au Service Commémoratif du Département des Aurors. »

« Des bourses d'études allouées par la fondation en l'honneur d'Albus Dumbledore. »

« Shacklebolt voté à l'unanimité comme nouveau Ministre de la Magie ! »

McGonagall détourna le regard d'un schéma épinglé sur un tableau d'affichage et prit place face bureau au de Harry.

« Joli bureau.

- Merci Professeur, dit Harry.

- Maintenant, comme vous le savez, les étudiants vont arriver demain, déclara McGonagall en ajustant ses lunettes. Et je suis sûre que vous allez faire un admirable travail et que vous allez les instruire avec succès. »

Harry sourit nerveusement, tambourinant avec ses doigts sur le bureau d'acajou.

« Nous avons tous nos méthodes d'enseignement, dit McGonagall. Mais je me sens obligée de vous donner quelques conseils, Potter, car il est vital que votre première journée se déroule sans problème.

- Oui, professeur, dit Harry avec anxiété.

- La première chose est de ne montrer aucun signe de stress ou de nervosité, dit McGonagall. Toujours rester calme en toutes circonstances.

- Pas de stress. » répéta Harry. Il se sentit soudain étrangement nauséeux. C'est bon.

- Deuxièmement, poursuivit McGonagall, n'essayez pas de gagner leur confiance en les gâtant. Ne prenez pas parti, restez impartial le plus possible, ne tentez pas d'être à leur niveau. Vous n'êtes pas là pour être leur ami, vous êtes ici pour être leur professeur. Essayez de discuter avec eux plutôt que de leur permettre de s'en sortir facilement dans l'espoir de gagner leur faveur et leur coopération. Il serait facile pour vous, en tant que jeune professeur, de vous glisser dans le rôle de l'ami ou même d'un confident, mais je vous supplie de ne pas vous livrer à eux aussi facilement.

- Bien.

- Bien sûr, poursuivi McGonagall, cela ne signifie pas que vous devez être totalement objectif ou distant. Si un enfant cherche du soutien ou un conseil, vous pouvez lui offrir. Toutefois, il est important que vous reconnaissiez que, si un élève est en difficulté dans sa vie personnelle et souhaite être conseillé ou aidé, vous n'êtes pas en mesure de traiter de tels cas. Discutez-en avec moi ou Poppy et nous prendrons le relais.

- Bien sûr, Professeur. » dit Harry. Devait-il mettre ces conseils par écrit ? Il était certain que sa première journée serait un échec absolu.

« Maintenant, poursuivit McGonagall, le côté pratique. Si jamais Poudlard doit être évacuée - un sort qui tourne mal, Feuxdémon, ce genre de choses - une annonce générale sera faite. Vous devrez guider votre classe sur le terrain de Quidditch, prendre les présences et vous assurer que chacun de vos élèves est sain et sauf.

- Bien.

- Si un élève se blesse dans votre classe - encore une fois, à cause d'un sort, d'une créature magique ou simplement de quelque tour mesquin que certains élèves font entre eux - vous devez isoler les blessés. Si la blessure est mineure et qu'ils sont capables de marcher, désignez un autre élève de confiance pour les escorter à l'infirmerie. Si la blessure est plus problématique ou qu'elle entrave les mouvements de l'élève, vous devez l'escorter vous-même. Revenez à votre classe immédiatement. Vous devez vous assurer que la classe reste calme et sous contrôle en tout temps. »

Harry hocha la tête, essayant désespérément de se rappeler toutes les consignes.

« Lorsque vous recevrez la liste des noms de vos étudiants, continua McGonagall, vous recevrez des détails supplémentaires, tels que leur maison, leur passé médical et magique, celui des parents, si besoin est. Vous aurez aussi une fiche concernant leurs parents ou famille immédiate rapportant leur degré d'implication dans la Bataille. Il s'agit d'un moyen d'épargner vos étudiants d'un traumatisme dont ils n'ont, sans aucun doute, nul besoin. Par exemple, si vous devez donner un cours sur les Impardonnables et que vous savez que l'un de vos étudiant avait une mère qui a été tuée par une des malédictions, vous pouvez choisir de prendre l'enfant de côté avant la leçon, discrètement, et lui demander s'il souhaiterait être dispensé de la classe.

- Je vais essayer de m'en souvenir.

- Et ne laissez pas ces documents tomber entre les mains des élèves. J'ose espérer que vous comprenez pourquoi... Jetez un sort de Dissimulation sur le document de sorte que vous seul puissiez le voir, par exemple.

- Très bien. Merci, Professeur. »

McGonagall baissa brièvement la tête. « Je pense couvrir tous les principaux points, Potter. N'ayez pas peur d'enlever des points ou de donner des retenues, si la situation l'exige. Il est de loin préférable d'avoir la réputation d'un maître sévère que celle d'un professeur facile à amadouer. Au fil du temps, vous apprendrez les astuces et les moyens. Ils vont essayer de vous distraire, c'est certain. Ne vous laissez pas entourlouper dans quelque histoire à dormir debout à propos d'un devoir non fait. Ne vous laissez pas attendrir par les torrents de sanglots qui peuvent déferler sur vous. Car il y en aura, croyez-moi. Rappelez-vous de ne jamais, jamais, divulguer des informations personnelles. Ils peuvent demander si vous avez une famille, où vous habitez, où vous avez voyagé, si vous avez des animaux de compagnie. Vous étiez à la Bataille, vous en êtes le héros, alors attendez-vous à des questions, à beaucoup de questions, sur le sujet. Évitez toujours de telles interrogations et faites comprendre que vous ne leur répondrez pas. Certains seront inoffensifs, certains, par contre, seront de vraies pestes et tenteront de vous faire la vie dure ou simplement de vous mettre en colère. Ne jamais y répondre. Voilà le seul conseil que je peux vous donner pour que vous ne soyez pas encore plus contrarié par ces commentaires désobligeants.

- Oui, Professeur.

- Très bien. Je pense que vous êtes prêt. »

Harry la regarda, effrayé. Elle lui sourit tranquillement.

« Je vais vous voir ce soir au dîner du personnel, n'est-ce pas, Potter ?

- Euh... oui... répondit Harry en griffonnant une note sur le coin de son bureau : il avait déjà oublié ce fameux dîner. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux à nouveau, la directrice était partie.

Il s'affaissa sur son bureau. Il allait être un enseignant absolument terrible.

« Hermione ! Hermione !

- Oh, Harry ! »

Hermione laissa tomber son pain grillé et ses œufs brouillés et courut vers sa cheminé d'où sortait la tête ébouriffée de son meilleur ami. Elle se mit à genoux devant l'âtre.

« Comment vas-tu ? Installé pour de bon ?

- Hermione, je ne peux pas le faire. Je démissionne ! s'écria Harry en état de panique totale.

- Qu'est-il arrivé ? » demanda Hermione, atterrée.

Le visage de Harry était blanc. Elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer ce qui avait bien pu se produire pour que l'homme soit dans cet état : les étudiants n'étaient même encore arrivés à l'école !

« McGonagall est venue dans mon bureau hier, dit Harry désespéré. Elle m'a dit tout plein de trucs… Je ne pense pas que je serai en mesure de me rappeler ne serait-ce que de l'un d'eux, les élèves vont tous me détester ou penser que je suis ennuyeux…

- Ils ne penseront pas que tu es ennuyeux, dit Hermione doucement, mais Harry la coupa brutalement.

- Tu es gentille, Hermione ! Mais, je vais finir comme le professeur Binns ! Ils vont tous dormir dans ma classe et…

- Harry, je pense que tu exagères la situation un peu, là !

- Je ne peux pas le faire ! Je ne peux pas ! Je vais finir par tuer accidentellement une personne et…

- Au moins ça, ce ne sera pas ennuyant !

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! cria Harry. Je vais être le pire des enseignants que Poudlard ait jamais accueilli !

- Harry ! dit Hermione. Harry, écoute-moi !

- Oui ? demanda-t-il à contrecœur, se forçant à se calmer, un peu honteux de s'être emporté.

- Tu as combattu Voldemort. À de nombreuses reprises. Essais-tu de me dire que tu pourrais avoir peur d'une classe de trente gamins de onze ans ? Tu pourrais vaincre le plus grand mage noir depuis des millénaires, mais tu ne pourrais pas faire face à une petite frimousse d'enfant ?

- Oui, parce que… Ils n'ont pas que onze ans !

- As-tu vu Neville depuis ton arrivée ?

- Oui, dit Harry. Lors du dîner du personnel, hier soir.

- Vraiment ? Et comment va-t-il ?

- Bien, dit Harry avec méfiance. Nous avons eu une conversation très agréable. Il a dit que

ce sera formidable d'avoir un vieil ami autour. Il m'a donné des conseils, lui aussi.

- Alors, Neville aime son travail ?

- Oui.

- Si Neville peut être un bon enseignant, pourquoi tu ne le pourrais pas ? Pardonne-moi, mais je croyais que tu lui avais appris un tas de choses... N'ai-je pas raison? Ne lui as-tu pas enseigné à lancer l'Expelliarmus ?

- Eh bien... peut-être... qu'en quelque sorte, je... » marmonna Harry, ses craintes commençant à se dissiper, il se sentait un peu gêné. Peut-être qu'Hermione avait raison et que sa réaction n'était qu'exagérée.

« Alors… Je suis certaine que tu as hâte d'être au banquet de ce soir ? dit Hermione chaleureusement.

- Un peu… Mais, j'espère qu'ils ne seront pas trop ébahis de me voir là.

- Bien sûr qu'ils le seront. Rappelle-toi comment nous regardions les nouveaux profs de Défense…

- Ouais, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que je voulais dire, admit Harry, en souriant.

- Peu importe… Te rappelles-tu, lorsque nous étions des élèves, nous aussi ?

- Avec du recul, je me sens mal pour nos professeurs, dit Harry en riant. Je détesterais nous avoir comme élèves, crois-moi !

- Laisse Ron hors de tout ça ! dit Hermione riant elle aussi. Lui et George risquent de t'envoyer leurs salutations. À leur manière, bien entendu. Il dit qu'il espère que tu ne recevras pas de Bombabouse ou quoi que ce soit sur la tête, dès le premier jour.

- Vraiment ? Que dois-je faire si cela arrive ? demanda Harry, sentant la panique s'infiltrer à nouveau dans sa poitrine.

- Oh, Harry ! Reprends-toi, bon sang ! Tout va bien se passer.

- Ouais, bien, dit Harry dubitatif, mais en voyant le sourire rassurant d'Hermione, il sentit ses nerfs se détendre peu à peu.

- Il te suffit de t'asseoir tranquillement à la table du personnel et de lancer le "regard Severus Rogue" à quiconque ose te regarder un peu trop longtemps, le taquina Hermione. Ils vont être effrayés de toi en un rien de temps, tu verras.

- Merlin ait son âme… dit Harry sèchement. Il y avait au moins un homme qui pouvait commander le respect.

- Et la peur. Pauvre Neville, il en était terrorisé. Écoute Harry, je dois aller travailler, mais je vais te parler à nouveau ce soir, ça va ?

- Très bien. Allez, sors de là ! »

Harry et Hermione se mirent à rire, la jeune femme agita la main en signe d'adieu.

Il arpenta son nouveau bureau de long en large, plus calme qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, cette dernière semaine.

« Je vais bien, se dit-il. Tout va très bien. »

« Assieds-toi, Harry ! Gobeplanche va bientôt arriver avec les première année et les nouveaux. » dit Neville gaiement, en caressant le siège à côté de lui.

Harry y prit place maladroitement.

« C'est si bizarre, marmonna-t-il. Être assis ici.

- Oh, oui, tu vas t'y habituer. Regarde, on peut tout voir d'ici ! Je n'avais jamais réalisé, avant d'être professeur. Toutes les fois où nous pensions être discrets et que nous tentions de nous cacher pour chuchoter en paix… Les profs voyaient tout ! »

Neville avait raison, Harry pouvait tout voir. Il regarda autour la Grande Salle encore vide et soupira. Un homme à l'allure grincheuse entra en claudiquant, il portait un vieux chapeau dans ses bras, il s'arrêta devant la table des enseignants et le déposa sur un petit tabouret de bois.

« Le Choixpeau magique ?

- Oh, oui. Il devient encore moins commode avec l'âge, crois-moi ! » déclara Neville en riant.

Harry sourit aussi mais le cœur n'y était pas. Depuis son arrivée au château, tout autour de lui rappelait la Guerre, c'en était douloureux. Même sur Neville. Il pouvait encore voir la longue cicatrice qui serpentait de part et d'autre du visage de son collègue. De l'arcade sourcilière gauche jusqu'à son nez.

Comme s'il sentait son regard, Neville se frotta l'arrête du nez distraitement.

Neville ne lui avait raconté qu'une seule fois comment le Choixpeau avait flambé sur sa tête, lui murmurant des mots de courage et de bravoure. « Vous avez votre place dans la légende, lui avait-il dit. Il n'est pas plus fort que vous. Je ne veux pas de promesses mais je veux que vous réussissiez. Tuez ce qui est le plus précieux pour lui. » Et c'est alors que Neville avait soulevé l'épée, ne laissant pas la douleur l'aveugler et l'abattit sur Nagini.

Encore une fois, Harry se força à refreiner ses visions macabres. Un immense brouhaha envahit soudainement la Grande Salle. Le vacarme le fit sursauter.

« Ce sont les sixième et septième année, déclara Neville. On peut les reconnaître facilement, ils sont beaucoup plus "cools" et confiants. »

Certes, les élèves qui venaient d'entrer étaient clairement en fin d'adolescence. Ils jetèrent à peine un coup d'œil au personnel, souriant et murmurant entre eux. Finalement, les plus jeunes firent leur entrée. Parlant avec enthousiasme à leurs amis, se battant presque pour les meilleurs sièges et se vantant d'avoir eu les meilleures vacances. Quelques-uns d'entre eux regardèrent la table des professeurs et eurent tôt fait de repérer Harry. Les chuchotements commencèrent lentement entre certains amis.

« Ne les éblouis pas trop, vieux. » dit Neville en rigolant. Harry se sentit soudainement très heureux d'avoir Neville là, avec lui. Il sourit et ne put s'empêcher de faire un clin d'oeil à une petite deuxième année de Gryffondor qui le fixait intensément, poussant du coude son amie, impressionnée. Finalement, ils s'installèrent dans leur siège. Les Gryffondor ne cessaient de se retourner pour jeter un coup d'œil à Harry.

Il y eut un silence soudain lorsque le professeur Gobeplanche apparut dans l'encadrement des grandes portes, une ligne d'étudiants pâles comme la mort derrière elle.

Elle avait une longue liste en main. Arrivée devant l'estrade, elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Aaronson, Ethan. »

Un première année pétrifié de peur s'avança légèrement vers l'avant. Lorsqu'on mit le Choixpeau sur sa petite tête tremblante, Harry haussa les sourcils et se fit la réflexion qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été si petit.

« Poufsouffle ! »

Le première année courut avec soulagement vers la table de Serdaigle et fut rapidement redirigé vers la bonne table, suivant les cris des Poufsouffle qui riaient.

Et la liste continua ainsi, quelques noms familiers mirent un sourire sur le visage d'Harry. Puis tout à coup, Neville se pencha en avant.

« Tiens, dit-il. Voilà qui pourrait être intéressant...

- Qui est-ce ? » demanda Harry, se penchant vers l'avant aussi. Il fronça les sourcils, en voyant un éclair de cheveux blonds.

« Malefoy ? demanda-t-il bêtement.

- Malefoy, Scorpius.

- Il ne peut être l'enfant de Malefoy ? dit Harry à l'oreille de Neville.

- Impossible, murmura Neville. Il serait né juste après la bataille.

- Un enfant Malefoy né hors des liens du mariage ? Harry secoua la tête. Je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi ridicule.

- Peux-tu imaginer Drago Malefoy en père adolescent ? Neville se mit à rire doucement. Peut-être que ce Scorpius est un cousin ou quelque chose du genre.

- Je ne le crois pas » dit Harry en toute confiance. Après avoir étudié l'arbre généalogique des Blacks de manière approfondie, il connaissait aussi une bonne partie de celui des Malefoy.

McGonagall les regarda sévèrement, les intimant au silence. Ce qu'ils firent rapidement. Harry chercha silencieusement le jeune Malefoy, scrutant attentivement la table de Serpentard. Puis Neville lui donna un petit coup de coude et fit lui signe discrètement.

Il était là.

Assis, l'air morose, à côté du filleul de Harry qui rigolait avec ses copains.


End file.
